Psycho
by recchinon
Summary: Case 1: pembunuhan berantai kembali terjadi. Kali ini dengan cara membakar korbannya.


**Tittle: Psycho **

**Rating: M – Gore/Sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Standard Applied**

**.**

**CASE 1 "FROM ASH TO ASH"**

**-1-**

**.  
**

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan otakku, sejak masih kecil dulu aku sudah menyukai kegelapan. Aku menyukai bau anyir darah dan film-film kekerasan. Aku senang membunuh binatang-binatang kecil dengan siletku. Seperti Kadal, katak, cicak, dan yang paling besar pernah _kubedah _adalah burung kenari hadiah ulang tahun dari kakekku.

Aku mengeluarkan ususnya dan memotong-motong dagingnya. Aku tahu itu tidak normal. Saat beranjak remaja aku pun mulai menyembunyikan semuanya. Berusaha membuang semua pikiran mengerikan itu. Tapi sangat sulit rasanya. Rasanya kejahatan dan kegelapan memiliki sebuah magnet yang dapat selalu menarikku.

Saat ini, aku tidak sendirian. Aku memiliki 'teman' yang juga menyukai kegelapan sepertiku. Kami sering terlibat masalah karena terlalu dekat dengan lokasi kejahatan. Tidak jarang kami terlibat masalah yang sangat serius. Kami sering bertengkar, tapi rasanya cukup cocok.

Sewaktu SMA dulu aku pernah membunuh _karena _dia.

Ia pun (meski karena hal yang berbeda) pernah membunuh. Jadi kami ini sama.

"Sudah kubilang itu kecelakaan!" kata gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya itu mencoba berkelit lagi, ia selalu saja mengatakan yang terjadi hari itu adalah kecelakaan, "Aku tidak pernah membunuhnya!"

"Tapi kau menginginkan kematiannya kan?" kataku sambil menopang pipiku, aku mengaduk minuman di hadapanku, "Jauh di dalam hatimu kamu membencinya dan mengharapkan kematiannya kan?"

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini!" katanya agak membentak, beberapa orang di sekitar kami menoleh. Ia menghela napas, mencoba bersabar, wajahnya memerah.

"Baik...Baik..." kataku sambil meminum minumanku, "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah baca koran pagi ini?"

"Kasus pembunuhan berantai dengan cara membakar korbannya itu kan?" katanya tampak menerima topik yang kusodorkan.

Saat ini aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang kuinginkan, sedangkan dia kini masih kuliah tahun terakhir di fakultas sastra. Karena cukup sibuk, kami jadi jarang bisa bertemu. Hari ini, kebetulan aku bisa pulang lebih awal, jadi aku menjemputnya di universitasnya dan mengajaknya makan malam.

Kami berdua cukup cocok. Topik pembicaraan favorit kami adalah kasus-kasus pembunuhan berantai atau kasus-kasus yang tidak terpecahkan. Setiap kali bertemu, kami pasti membicarakan hal itu. Hubungan kami cukup dekat, orang tua kami sudah mengetahui hubungan kami. Aku cukup menyukainya. Sampai-sampai aku ingin membunuhnya. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya. Keinginan itu hanya menetap saja di kepalaku.

"Itu sudah korban ke-10, apa saja sih yang dilakukan polisi?" katanya sambil menatapku setengah menyindir.

"Kasus itu sedang diselidiki. Belum ada cukup bukti untuk menunjuk seseorang sebagai tersangka. Kebanyakan korban adalah mahasiswi kesenian," kataku sambil menatapnya, "Kau harus berhati-hati..."

Ia mendengus, "Apa hubungannya? Bidangku kan Sastra Jepang!" katanya sambil menyuapkan sesendok salad ke mulutnya.

"Memang," kataku mengakui, "Tapi kau itu memiliki daya tarik yang aneh bagi orang-orang jahat..." kataku sambil menatapnya dan tertawa, "Sebaiknya hati-hati saja deh..."

"Oh ya," katanya mulai terdengar tertarik, ia menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek, "Apa kau khawatir padaku, Itsuki?"

"Tidak juga..." jawabku jujur sambil mencomot tomat ceri di saladnya dan memakannya, "Hanya saja selama ini setiap kali terlibat masalah, kau selalu merepotkanku..."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu biarkan saja... kenapa kau selalu muncul setiap kali aku dalam masalah?"

"Tidak tahu terimakasih," sindirku.

Ia hanya tertawa kecil. Setelah ia menghabiskan saladnya, aku mengantarkannya pulang dengan mobilku. Aku baru membeli mobil itu. Uang mukanya setengahnya kubayar dengan gaji pertamaku dan sisanya kupinjam dari ayahku. Aku masih harus menggantinya setiap bulan, tapi aku menyukai mobilku.

Setelah mengantarkannya pulang aku tidak langsung pulang, ada yang harus aku lakukan... Aku tidak mengatakannya padanya. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya ribut ketika mengetahui bahwa aku saat ini tengah menyelidiki kasus itu seorang diri. Kasus pembunuhan berantai yang seluruh korbannya adalah perempuan. Pembunuhan yang dilakukan dengan cara membakar korbannya hidup-hidup. Cara yang unik untuk seorang pembunuh berantai.

Kasus yang menarik...

Sesuatu tentang kasus ini memanggilku.


End file.
